


Winter War

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, for the ffxv secret santa, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: For the ffxv 2017 secret santa. Nyx/ Cor winter fluff.





	Winter War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Digital Popsicle (twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Digital+Popsicle+%28twitter%29).



Cor stayed low as he moved across the frozen garden, eyes darting from one side to the other in search of the enemy. The snow crunched under his boots and his breath turned to fog in the cold morning weather but Cor couldn’t properly enjoy it in the middle of a fight.

His hands were stiff despite the thick gloves he wore, a sign of his age, and he forced them open and close several times to keep his bloods flowing. Cor narrowed his eyes as he spotted the mist of a warm breath not his own rising from behind a snow covered bush.

A smirk made itself known on his face and he shifted slowly, carefully, to his right until he could spot the dark clothes that his opponent wore with great ease, pride and looked much too gorgeous. (And the sixth damned man knew it!)

Cor carefully grabbed his weapon and took aim. Now! He threw the snowball as hard as he could towards the figure and grinned triumphantly as the snow landed precisely where he had aimed. The uncovered wedge of skin between the scarf Nyx was wearing and the edge of his Kingsglaive coat.

Nyx welped as the snow hit him, part of it sliding down his neck in a line of freezing cold water. He twirled around and spotted Cor, smirking at him in that infuriatingly adorable way of his, just mocking him for letting his guard down.

Nyx grinned in reply and accepted the wordless challenge from his boyfriend. The snowball he had in his hand went sailing towards Cor’s face. The veteran soldier simply ducked out of the way with an amused laugh only to swear as Nyx warped to his snowball and slammed it, and Cor, downwards.

Cor swore as he fell flat on his face into the snow covered ground, Nyx’s weight, a familiar one that made his blood rush downwards, pressing unto him. He fully expected the snow filled fist that slid between his shirt and back, forcing his back to arc in reflex.

The kiss was not as expected, Nyx’s lips warm and confident against his own until Cor managed to grab Nyx’s shoulder and throw him off. He was quick to saddle over his hips and bent down to steal his own kiss from willing lips.

Nyx grinned into Cor’s kiss. He quickly tugged his gloves off, disregarding the cold nipping at them, so he could feel Cor’s hair between his fingers and the warmth of his skin under his touch. They both lost track of their surrounding as they kissed and felt the comforting warmth of each other held so close.

A reminder they had survived another year. A reminder that they were not alone. That they both had a reason to survive and come home. For each other.


End file.
